The Maiden and the Prince
by 15sok
Summary: This is a little short story I made. I don't own the series or characters.


The Maiden and the Prince

Long ago, there was a beautiful young blonde maiden, living in a ruined church. The young maiden, Asia, was well loved by her pet dragons due to her kindness and offering them free bananas. However, the young maiden was secretly lonely, as she is the only human who live in the church and was banish from her village for using her healing power. The dragon try to keep Asia company, but it was wasn't enough.

But one day, while Asia was praying to God for a friend, she came across a injured young man next to the garden! Asia took the young man into the house and heal him the best that she can, but it was no use. The young man turn out to be Prince Issei and it so happened he had a note on him that said 'to wake the young man, the prince need to touch the best oppai in the world!'

Asia was of course surprise and embarrassed by this, but none the less, decided to go on a journey to find the best oppai in the world to save her first human friend. Asia journey high and low, and came across the legendary Nekko Cat girl named Koneko who turns out wasn't the person she was looking for as the young cat was still underdeveloped and her older sister, Kuroka, was out of town that day.

Asia took Koneko to Prince Issei to see if it worked, but instead he said, "too small," which angry the cat girl and punched him, making his condition worse. Asia traveled some more with the aid of Koneko and came against a bird like girl named Ravel who was working for her older brother, Raiser in a business company as his manager.

After Koneko beat Ravel in a arm wrestling, they took her to Prince Issei who said, "big, but small body," which made the young bird teary eye and yell at the prince while Koneko comfort her. With Ravel and Koneko, Asia traveled further and came across two beautiful woman, one is a brave knight named Xenovia and the other is an angel sent from Heaven named Irina.

Xenovia came to Prince Issei side so she could have a strong baby in the future to take her job as she was suppose to guard Heaven gate while Irina wanted to meet her childhood friend who happen to be the prince. The prince touch their oppai and replied, "too rough and self-proclaim" which made the knight look defeated while the angel cried for her childhood friend to be a perverted and called her self-proclaim.

With two more members, Asia continued her journey and came across a teacher Valkyrie who was on a shopping spread named Rossweisse. Ross agreed to come when Asia offered two for one special deal in her area. When the prince touch her oppai, he said, "big, but not big enough," which Ross didn't agree as she was there for the special offer.

Out of ideas, Asia went for extreme measure and when to the legendary sadist priestress named Akeno who happen to live five blocks over. Akeno is well known for her amazing beauty, smile and large oppai. Asia ask her to help heal and wake the prince, who the priestress ask if the prince is into BDSM which Asia have to say yes.

Once the prince touch her chest, his eyes open wide and said, "too big, too soft, is far too amazing," which drove the prince insane and start moving uncontrollably! The girls try to control Issei, but he went far too insane, until a beautiful crimson haired princess appear and claim that the prince belong to her and let the prince touch her oppai, which calm the prince down, "this softness, this firm, is Rias-sama oppai," which awake the prince and healed fully!

The prince and princess were so grateful of Asia kind nature that they invite her to live with them at their castle along with her dragon. Asia happily accept while the others went to the castle as well by being freeloaders and try to flirt with the prince much with the princess Rias and maiden Asia dismay.

The End,

"So, what do you think," Kiba said after finish reading the story he wrote to the group which all of them were dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you use me," Gasper said looking sad while hiding in the box.


End file.
